Lore of Longing
The Lore of Longing allows the Lammasu transforming their appearance at will to suit the expectations o those around them. 'Abilities' *• Read Emotion: The Fallen This evocation allows the Defiler to draw a person's deep-seated emotions to the surface. Low-Grace: The Fallen are more adept at drawing out a victim's dark nature and fueling it in the process. *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Wits + Empathy + Longing versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene This evocation works only one mortal at a time, Each success is a bonus die added to all Social rolls directed at the mortal for the duration of the scene (up to his dots in Longing), or until the demon switches her attention to a new one.The victim is completely unaware that she's being "studied" in this way. To her, it's as if the Defiler is reading her mind. N.B. Demons are immune to this power Low-Grace: Same as above but the victim must also make a Composure + Power stat - Defiler Torment roll. If the roll fails, the mortal is driven to act on her darkest desires (making her boss pay for all the years of verbal abuse, for example, or entertaining the affair with a co-worker she's resisted for so long). The effects of this evocation last a number of days equal to the Defiler's Torment score. •• Empathetic Response: This evocation permits the demon to read a subject's emotions and desires and react to them without thinking. High-Torment: Monstrous demons use this evocation to inspire fear instead of affection. *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Socialize + Longing versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene The mortal reacts to your character with complete trust, obeying any reasonable request your character makes. This evocation can be directed at only a single individual at a time. The effects last for the duration of the scene or until your demon turns his attention to a new victim. The subject thinks the demon is everything she expected or dreamed of, banishing any suspicion, hesitation, or fear. Low-Grace: They mold their behavior to speak to a victim's worst fears, becoming the type of person that the mortal dreads most. The victim takes no action against your character, and she leaves the area if at all possible. Any Intimidation rolls directed at the target gain the rote quality. N.B. Demons are immune to this power ••• Manipulate Senses: With a touch, a Defiler can manipulate a person's nerves, enhancing perceptions and heightening sensation. High-Torment: Monstrous demons blinds their victims. *'Cost:' - *'Dice Pool:' Intelligenge + Empathy + Longing versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special The Defiler must be able to touch her intended target to use this evocation. Each success adds one bonus die to the target's Perception rolls, but by the same token, all wound penalties the target suffers are similarly increased (up to his dots in Longing). After the effects of the evocation wear off, a Resolve + Power stat - Defiler Torment roll must be made for the target. If it fails, take the number of bonus dice the evocation generated and apply them as a penalty to all the mortal's Perception rolls for the remainder of the scene. If the roll is a dramatic failure, this penalty is permanent and the victim is addicted to the thrill of the evocation and can regain full use of her senses only by receiving the power's effects again. Low-Grace: Instead the subtrat the successess achieved from the victim's Perception dice pools for a number of turns equal to the Defiler's Torment score. N.B. Demons are immune to this power •••• Obsession: This evocation allows a demon to take one of a subject's interests or desires and heighten its allure to the point that the victim can think of nothing else. High-Torment: The fallen removes all inhibitions from the subject. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Empathy + Longing versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special To enact this evocation, the demon must first know one of her victim's long-held interests or desires and be within a number of yards of the subject equal to her Torment rating. If your roll succeeds, the mortal's desire becomes a source of obsession. He knows no peace unless he takes reasonable steps to make his desire a reality. A Resolve + Powerr stat - Defiler Torment roll is made for him to undertake any action that strays from his obsession, and he isn't able to eat or sleep until his desire is fulfilled. This evocation lasts for a number of days equal to the Defiler's Torment score, or until the mortal succeeds in sating his obsession, whichever comes first. Low-Grace: Same as above but the victim also will do anything within his power to fulfill his desire , no matter how destructive or dangerous it is. Failing to do so reduces all dice pools by one until the subject can make a constructive effort toward his goal. N.B. Demons are immune to this power ••••• Inspire: This potent evocation literally expands a subject's consciousness, permitting him to achieve heights of insight and awareness that border on the inhuman. High-Torment: They create talented but dangerous lunatics. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Intelligence + Medicine + Longing *'Action:' Instant *'Duration' Special Each success allows you to add a point to a mortal's Mental or Social Traits, up to a five-point maximum. These bonus points persist for a number of days equal to the Defiler's Torment score. When the effects of the evocation wear off, however, the mortal loses one point of Willpower permanently unless a successful Resolve + Power stat is made. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use this evocation in a similar fashion, but they push the victim over the edge from genius to madness, the effect of this evocation provides bonus points to Mental or Social Traits and causes a temporary derangement. If the subsequent Resolve + Power stat roll fails, the mortal loses a Willpower Dot and the derangement becomes permanent. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: ISSHARA' The angels of inspiration are visions of beauty, compared to whom even the radiant angels of the Namaru pale. Their golden hair and perfectly sculpted features are the romantic ideal spoken of in mortal poetry and prose, and their honeyed voices melt even the hardest hearts. POWERS: *'Enhanced Social Traits:' +2 Presence, +2 Manipulation, +1 Composure *'Lyrical Voice:' All Expression and Subterfuge rolls gain the 8 again quality. *'Enhanced Senses:' The character's five senses are heightened to superhuman levels, all perception rolls gain the 8 again ability. *'Enhanced Intuition:' The character's uncanny insight is incradible, gain 8 again quality on empathy and investigation rolls. TORMENT FORM: Monstrous Ishhara retain all of their dazzling beauty. If anything, their allure only depends wit the hint of shadowed malice that darkens their eyes and deepens their voices. What was once a source of inspiration is now a siren song that lures mortals to ruin. TORMENT POWERS: *'Venom:' The claws and saliva of the Ishhara are poisonous. Targets exposed to the venom (either by a claw mark or a simple kiss) are subject to a dice pool of bashing damage equal to the demon's Torment. *'Extra Limbs:' The demon grows a second set of arms or a tail at the player discretion. With the arms the character can make ap to 2 additional attacks per turn (at -1 -2).The Tail uses half of the character strength. *'Claws:' The character manifests claws that inflict Strength +2 aggravated damage. *'Casts no Reflection:' The demon's image does not appear in mirror nor can it be captured in a photo or video. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 209-211 <<<< BACK